RWBY:Halo Prototype AU
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Sergeant Arc, Jaune. Marine Demolition Expert. Current Assignment: Hades Corps. Destruction Top Secret Weapons Project Codename: M.A.W.S. Mission Success Requirement: Imperative. Status: Unknown. Cole Protocol Initiated. Evacuation underway. [Rated M for mature content; violence and blood.] This is a One-Shot so I hope you all enjoy it. It is based off Halo Legends: Prototype


_**RWBY Halo Prototype AU:**_

Characters:Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Sergeant Arc, Jaune. Marine Demolition Expert. Current Assignment: Hades Corps. Destruction Top Secret Weapons Project Codename: M.A.W.S. Mission Success Requirement: Imperative. Status: Unknown. Cole Protocol Initiated. Evacuation underway.

 **PROTOTYPE**

Algolis III

"What are you still doing here soldier? Evacuation order's been given and Cole Protocol's been initiated," shouts the Sergeant as she runs up to the marine still entrenched at her position on the rock. Turning the black haired marine glares at the sergeant.

"The civilians may be on their way out but there's still marines stuck over at Hangar Thirteen. I won't just leave them to die," the marine hisses as she turns back around and begins firing again. Slowly the sergeant walks up and places a hand on the other marine's shoulder.

"Which group is it Private Belladonna?" Questions the Sergeant. Blake turns to examine the lilac eyes staring out at the battlefield with her.

"Ma'am?" Blake asks her mind having wandered as she watched plasma explosions tear through retreating Marine forces.

"What's the name of the group Marine?" Sergeant Xiao Long asks.

"It's the Hades Corps ma'am. They said they have a prototype to destroy and can't exfil until they've accomplished their objective."

"I should've known it was him… what is that fool Ghost doing when my sister's life is in his hands," Yang hisses as she turns and starts walking away. "Come on Private Belladonna, there isn't anymore we can do from here."

Blake stares out at Hangar Thirteen smoking and being hit by plasma fire. _May someone save them…_

Hangar Thirteen

"If the evac order's been given what are we doin' stuck here on the frontline?" Ruby asks turning and staring at Weiss as she fires another round from her sniper rifle.

"We were sunk from the beginning… Sergeant Arc got his entire platoon slaughtered on his last tour. I'm sorry to say dear we never had a chance," Weiss answers Ruby. Another burst fires from Weiss' rifle as she ducks behind cover to look at Ruby.

"What? Jaune was…" Ruby begins but is cut off as she fires another round, dropping a Jackal sniper. "Wait… so that's why they call him the Ghost?"

"Why did you _think_ he was called Ghost?" Weiss hisses, then leans out and fires another burst from her battle rifle. "You utter Dolt! He's a Ghost because he doesn't care and because he…"

A shell from an mortar Wraith blows the rock apart flinging Ruby one way and Weiss another. Fire and half melted rocks pelt the ground as Weiss struggles to stand. Turning her head Weiss catches sight of Ruby, her partner was caught by a large rock and had a hand over the right side of her face. Weiss' blood runs cold as Ruby screams in pain.

Running over Weiss slides in grabbing Ruby's arms and trying to pull her out. Weiss struggle in vain against the rock holding Ruby down but she couldn't get it off of her.

"Just hold on Ruby, we'll… we'll get out of this," Weiss says her voice cracking as she looks up at the line of Covenant Soldiers bearing down on the pair. "Yeah, n-nothing to a-worry about. Just… just look at me Ruby… it'll be okay."

"Weiss… you're a terrible liar. Get out of here," Ruby growls. Weiss stays firm clutching Ruby tight to her chest as she watches the Covenant come ever closer. "Never thought… I'd go out this way."

The pair clench their eyes shut waiting for the burning plasma to consume them. An explosion of dirt instead kicks up flying into their faces and the sound of mechanical joints working pulls the pair's eyes open gluing them to the mechanised terror standing between them and the Covenant.

"This is Ghost to Hades Corps. Fall back immediately, ignore the Covenant I'll hold them off. Nobody's dying here," Jaune commands. The machine hisses as Jaune gets the mech to stand up from the slight crouch it was in after landing. _This prototype could turn the tide… to bad we have to destroy it… too bad I'm going down with it_.

"My God," Ruby whispers as she stares at the back of the mech. The jets on the back of the giant machine slowly die out before collapsing back into the machine's back panels.

"You idiot he's not supposed to be testing that suit. He's supposed to be destroying it!" Weiss shouts at Ruby, still cradled in her arms.

"Weiss… We can't do much about that right now. Sergeant gave us an order, let's just follow it before more Covenant show up.

Jaune's H.U.D. marks the different Covenant targets spread across the plains. Raising the machine-gun which was now his left arm. A handle pops out allowing him to grab it and stabalise the weapon as he begins firing in the target rich environment.

Weiss grabs Ruby again and starts pulling, the rock coming loose as Jaune grabs it and throws it at a Covenant Elite who got too close. Weiss lifts Ruby up and puts one of the brunette's arms over her shoulder to take her weight. The pair limps away heading in the direction of a Pelican which had landed not too far away.

Jaune grunts as he jets forward towards a Covenant Wraith as a Demolition charge slides up for him to grab. Stabbing it into the Wraith Jaune jets away and watches as it explodes. Turning Jaune raises the machine-gun and firing at more foot soldiers.

"Sergeant! What in the Hell do you think you're doing? You are udirect orders," shouts Commander Ironwood through the comm system.

"No Sir, I am following my orders," Jaune responds as he jumps grabbing onto the Guass cannon mounted on the mech's shoulder and firing at one of the Phantom dropships coming in on his left. The Phantom takes all three shells before it begins to smoke and veers off, colliding with the ground and exploding.

"Explain yourself Soldier," Commander Ironwood growls. A Banshee screeches above Jaune and he kicks the thrusters of the Prototype into actions blasting into the air and targeting the Banshee with a rocket. The rocket burns a trail through the air before connecting and exploding with the Covenant fighter.

"Sir, I've destroyed all relevant data and navigational telemetry regarding this suit and I'm using the remaining time left to safely evacuate my people," Jaune answers. The Prototype lands on the ground as a Fuel Rod round collides with the mech's shields sparking and cracking as Jaune stares through the visor at the glowing ball of plasma before it shoots off into the sky. Turning Jaune uses the machine gun arm to open fire the infantry once again advancing on his position.

"I order you to stand down Sergeant! That is not the plan!"

"I have my orders Sir, the mission cannot be jeopardised, and I am still responsible for these marines. Ghost to command out," Jaune states. The bullets tear through the Covenant ripping them apart and sending body parts flying. Though as quickly as the hail of bullets began it was cut off. Jaune removes the mech's other hand from the stabilisation handle and it folds back into the steaming weapon. Plasma blasts begin to pelt the Prototype's shields and Jaune turns watching a Banshee scream across the sky above him. Targeting the flyer with his last rocket Jaune fires the launcher, sending the explosive weapon silently after its prey. The rocket catches the Banshee's left wing exploding on contact and turning the piece into twisted burning metal. Destabilised and with only one wing the Banshee veers to the ground turning into a fireball as it collides with a Covenant Wraith.

More plasma pelts the shields and Jaune turns as the shield collapses. Raising the mech's arm to cover the helmet the entire suit begins to heat up as the H.U.D. flashes a brilliant red and displaying a diagram with damage reports and armour percentages. A Plasma grenade magnetises to the mech's arm and Jaune hears its high pitched activation sound right before it explodes, sending himself and the Prototype flying and skipping across the ground.

Jaune groans, struggling to stand. _What's the matter Ghost? Why can't you get up?_ Starring above him Jaune sees the moon of Agolis through the red tint of blood covering the mech's visor. Watching that moon he is reminded of what happened, reminded of three years ago.

 _Sitting at the top of a hill, surrounded by the dead of his entire platoon Jaune holds up the back of one of his soldier's heads, she's badly injured and the biofoam isn't working fast enough._

" _Hang on Nikos. The biofoam's working, just lie still now," Jaune states. "Save your strength."_

" _I just… I just have one more question… don't worry, it won't hurt… what… what was I to you?" Pyrrha asks her voice is weak and ragged, blood loss racking her with pain as she opens her brilliant green eyes wide open to look at him with._

" _You… you are a soldier… a soldier with a promising future ahead of her… you… you are a soldier," Jaune answers._

" _And you're a_ Ghost _, aren't you… feelings pass right through you… don't they? So cold and unforgiving in every choice you made in battle. You were a soldier… I think that's what let us trust you…" Pyrrha says._

" _Don't worry about that now, save your strength…"_

" _No. I need you to be strong… strong enough to do what you've never done in your life. Can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be… to just be human? If not for you sake than for all of us. Just allow yourself to feel something?"_

The words echo in Jaune's head as he forces himself to stand, the damaged mech groans as it once again feels its weight.

"Countdown complete. Please speak the voice command exactly as displayed," demands the onboard computer. Raising his head Jaune stares at the H.U.D. as it becomes filled with a blue text box, in it says two words in large red lettering, 'BE HUMAN' it says. A small smirk covers his face as he looks down and looks back up.

"Voice Command Authorisation: Be… Human," Jaune states.

 _And for one short instant I am Human again. Maybe that was the point… maybe that's why_ you _designed it that way…_

_[Algolis Atmosphere, Exfil Pelican]_

Ruby grains, Biofoam fills the deep lacerations on her right leg as Weiss holds her close. Yang and Blake stare at the other two marines directly across from them.

"It shouldn't have ended this way…" Yang says. As she says that a shockwave from a massive explosion rattles the Pelican as it shoots for the last marine vessel in orbit over Algolis, _Atlas_.

_[Algolis Orbit, UNSC Heavy Frigate _Atlas_ ]_

"Transmission from orbit around Algolis; Cole Protocol Enforced, all weapons prototypes and accompanying navigational data destroyed. The soldier I'd previously recommended for Military Court Martial… I rescend and redact that portion of my earlier report, that soldier is officially missing in action, lost during heavy combat on Algolis. He demonstrated honourable conduct, not only as a marine, but also as a human being. We're heading for rendezvous with the UNSC Heart of Midlothian. Commander Ironwood, over and out."

 **END**

 _A/N: For those who have not seen the short animation this is based off of, you can find it on YouTube as two parts, and also on Netflix in the Halo Legends Animated movie I believe it is the fourth story and fifth total chapter._

 _Thank you for reading I really hope you enjoyed this, it is a one shot and an entrance to me possibly doing a RWBY based Halo AU, haven't decided yet as I already have a lot on my plate. Til next time!_


End file.
